syzygy_aphelionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fieldbell
Fieldbell is a large city in the Fields State, in the southern part of it, inside the Luscious Delta. City Description Fieldbell is a large city in the middle of the Luscious Delta, in the middle of terraced rice fields. The Monedl'le River runs through the city, while the Curfield river flows not far from the northern wall. Fieldbell Surface Fieldbell surface is separated in three layers in height. The first, the "ground level", is making the biggest surface of Fieldbell, which itself is separated in four districts. The second layer, built higher following the terrace Fieldbell is built on, is surrounded by walls. It is a noble district called the Bowsprit District. Finally, the highest part of the city, the Hallowed Balcony, is exclusively religious, comprising a very large cathedral to Larethia. Northbank District This district, in the northern part of Fieldbell, is mainly a district occupied by different merchants, guilds and artisans. The river is mainly used as power for mills, tanneries, smith shops and others. It is a working area where people mostly come during the day to run their business. On the southern part of it, there are only guards barracks. * Wooden Star Inn * Guards Barracks Westbank Trine ''' In the western part of Fieldbell, this district features many shops on its northern area; with entertainment features : small attractions, gardens, small theaters and stages for musicians and actors to perform. The closest to the walls, the more it becomes common habitations. * '''Our Euphonious Meal: '''a finely constructed narrow restaurant, which welcomes many types of art exhibitions. It is owned by Esoterio. * '''The Weary Laborer : '''a multi story building, average-looking but with lots of lanterns and flower baskets. It is owned by Xaran. * '''Wyvernsong Theater : '''a beautiful building made with purple bricks, with round windows. It is heavily ornamented, with a façade decorated in gold. Bronze busts of many people with instruments are located between many of the columns, one of which is made of pure cobalt and represents King Sanghunn of the Water Genasis. Another statue, bigger and in the middle of the curving stairs leading to the building proper, represents Lucian Wyvernsong. * '''Wyvern Market : '''a rectangular market place north of Wyvernsong Theater. * '''Main Plaza : '''a trapezoid plaza south of Wyvernsong Theater. '''Eastbank Trine In the eastern part of Fieldbell, this is the less beautiful part of the city. Streets are dense, a little maze-like; and it is definitely the low-end part of the city. * The Jolly Hogshead : A medium building with patchwork of different woods and planks on the ceiling. It is the main tavern and social gathering place of the district, often packed. It is run by Partha Winterdew. Carillon Trine This more beautiful part of the city is closer to the Hallowed Balcony and the Bowsprit district. It is home to slightly higher-class people, like noble houses or merchants who aren't wealthy enough to live in the higher districts. It is home to some clerics. * The Dwarven Lift : 'A L-shaped building, with many bedrooms available on three stories. A lift inside allows to reach Fieldbell Underground. It is run by Nicole Eisendohtter and her husband Jhirion Quarrsonor. The inn is quite comfortable, and cost 1.2gp per daily stay, meals and room comprised. * [[The Sacrosanct Emporium|'The Sacrosanct Emporium]]' :' A beautiful building, made of wood, with a metallic fence all around. Inside, it is made of bright white marble, with a cleansing field of antimagic around it. It is run by Arcanoloth Jai Kishan. * Breezy Cream Puff : '''A used-to-be bakery, operated by Dashim. It burned down on Myosotis 35th. '''Bowsprit District From the outside of the city, the district seemed to be full of beautiful buildings, elongated, with shimmering blue buildings. A hot air balloon is hanging from one of these buildings. Hallowed Balcony This highest part of the city is extremely important and sacred, surrounded by tall walls. The cathedral opens in a petal shape, with a large belltower that spirals upwards. Fieldbell Underground Fieldbell Undeground is slightly smaller than the city on the surface. It is also separated in three different floors going deeper : first, the closer to the surface, is the Ring of Artisanat. The second is the Innovation Median, and the deepest level is the Pool of Knowledge. Many parks are scattered within the city, with artificial daylight illuminating trees and flowers to grow as outside. Ring of Artisanat This superior level is mostly habitations, with a few specialized districts. Districts : * av Barakor Hejemyrkk : '''A religious district dedicated to Gulthyn, which seems to train guards or priests dressed in bronze armor, with half brass masks. * '''Iron District * Jeweler's Plateau ''' * '''Academic District : '''A dense district of schools, restaurants and lodgings. The party could find the School of Constructs there. * '''Birthing Grounds Buildings of Interest : ''' * '''The Dwarven Lift : '''This establishment connects with the same establishment on Fieldbell surface. It is led by Jhirion Quarrsonor. * '''Stonemaker's Rest * Diamond Maker Academy * Sharindlar's Sanatorium Innovation Median This intermediate level features a large district of factories and experimental workshops, with habitations alike. * The Artesian Fountain : '''A beautiful mansion-like inn on three stories, right next to a natural pool. The pool features a natural fountain formation. The inn is maintained by an older dwarf woman; friend of Partha Winterdew. The maintenance halls of the inn lead to the sewers. * '''The Black Smoke : '''A district with factories, covered in black soot. * '''Stonemaker's Rest * Novelty Ward : 'A district full of factories, experimental workshops; busy in all times of day and night. The party met with Master Gembreaker in the Wondercraft Atelier. * [[The Aria of the Blade|'The Aria of the Blade]]' :' a building from which could be heard sounds of groups singing in harmony while sword fighting. The Pool of Knowledge * Brightmantle's Archives : '''Seen from up above, the buildings making the district are covered in mirrors and bright blue gems reflecting the light from up above. * '''Cathedral to the All-Father Society Demographics The city is full of people of all different kinds. As such a large city, it attracts many types of people together : elves, dwarves, halflings, gnomes, bloomstones (elf-dwarf hybrids), firbolgs, dragonborns, kenkus and other races. Events The life of Fieldbell is buzzing with life and agitation throughout the year, featuring events and distractions to entertain and stimulate people's faith or creativity or spirits. * Tournament of Responsibility, '''held on Myosotis 19th. Handled by Smaragdrün. * '''Competition of Wyvernsong, '''in which many bards and musicians attempt to compete to gain the opportunity to perform inside the Cathedral. * '''Exhibition of Maraviglia Turchese, in Our Euphonious Meal in Westbank Trine, and in the Diamond Maker Academy in the underground. Opens a premiere on Myosotis 18th. Notable People Category:Places Category:Fields State Category:Falon'Rakk Category:Lore